


The Panther's Sister

by AssassinsRose



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinsRose/pseuds/AssassinsRose
Summary: After rescuing a fellow Adjucha from a Vasto Lordes, Grimmjow takes them on as his sister. But why?
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Original Character(s), Nnoitra Gilga/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Let Me Protect You

"You can't get away, nor can you win little fox." Spoke a muscular being with the skeletal structure of a tiger over his human form. "Maybe not, but when you back a fox into a corner they become fierce." The fox said, it's voice that of a female from England. She rose her hackles, and stood baring her teeth her vocal chords emitting warning growls. The persuer laughed, taking his clawed left hand and swiping it at her. The vixen dodged just in time. Considering how bulky this guy was, she may have the advantage in the speed department.

A white and black feline creature smelt the familiar scent of battle and ran towards the source. He saw a Vasto Lordes, attacking a fellow Adjucha, and the little creature was putting up a good fight. This impressed the feline, so he sat on his haunches and watched, until he saw the fox get knocked out. The panther growled, and charged full on at the other Hollow. Before they could react, the panther had ripped out their throat.

Padding over to the fox, he sniffed it before rubbing his snout against their cheek. "Kid. Kid, wake up." He said. The fox stirred, letting her vision adjust only to see the face of the cat. "I saw you fighting. You were pretty good. That moron won't be bothering anyone, I ripped his throat out." The panther spoke. The vixen tried standing up, but would've fallen over if the other Adjucha hadn't caught her by the scruff on her neck. He laid her back down, curling up beside her. "My name is Grimmjow." He introduced. "I'm Ivy." The fox replied. Ivy lay down in between Grimmjow's front paws and snuggled into his chest. Grimmjow looked down, trying hard not smile in his head.

Grimmjow looked up at the moon, wondering why he was looking after this young Adjucha, but for some reason it felt right. He settled his head next to Ivy's body, softly purring to keep her comfortable. 

🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙

It had been a few weeks since Grimmjow and Ivy met. They had just finished devouring another Hollow, when they came across four others. "You want to become what we are, huh?" Grimmjow spat, after taking a chunk out of one of them. He padded back round to Ivy, standing over her. "Yes. We'll follow you everywhere if you can help us get even stronger." One said. The Hillow that was attacked looked down at Ivy. "Aren't you gonna eat that thing, Grimmjow?" He asked. Grimmjow growled, his teeth bared. "No. She's my little sister. She's strong, cunning and determined. Lay one finger on her, and we'll both devour you." Grimmjow snarled. He looked below him, but Ivy was gone. The Hollow with the reasonable mind now had a fox on his shoulder.

"Oh. Hello, Ivy. My name is Shawlong." He said. "You seem to be the level headed one of your group. I could get on with you. What do you say, brother? Shall we help them?" Ivy called down to Grimmjow. "I suppose. Come on Ivy, get down off Shawlong. There are places we need to be." He said. "Coming!~" Ivy called in a sing song voice. She jumped down, landing next to Grimmjow, whom nuzzled her gently.

D Roy was a pain in the ass. Ivy just wanted to eat him so badly, so he wouldn't annoy her anymore but Shawlong managed to calm her down, only leaving the other Hollow with minor cuts. Grimmjow found this amusing, but quickly came to her defence when that pitiful Hollow bad mouthed her when she was off with Yylfordt. It was one of those days, and Grimmjow was close to killing the Hollow himself.

"Listen, and listen well. Say another bad thing about my sister again, and I'll eat you right here and now." Grimmjow snarled. He managed to get right into D Roy's face, swiping a paw at the Hollow, and scratching him. D Roy finally got the message and backed down. A pissed off cat was dangerous. 

This was all a few years ago... Now everything had changed, especially with Aizen's arrival to Heuco Mundo. Grimmjow was made into an Arrancar as well as Ivy, however his memory of them being adoptive siblings had vanished, which broke her non existent heart. No Espada had taken her as a Fraccion, but she hung around Yyfordt like she did all those years ago. He and the others remembered, and thought it was odd Grimmjow had forgotten. Yylfordt had never seen Ivy so broken, and had heard her crying herself to sleep at night because Grimmjow's memories of them had been lost. There had to be something they could do to get the Espada's memories back


	2. Nnoitra's New Fracción

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizen has Ivy team up with Nnoitra and Tesla, much to the Espada's dismay. As everyone knows, Nnoitra has a reputation for his chauvinistic behaviour.

"Hello Ivy, I'm Tesla and I'll be escorting you to Master Nnoitra's palace. He's not too happy about having a female as his Fracción, but orders are orders." The blonde haired male said. "Tch. I hear he hates women, but I won't back down. This is only temporary from my perspective. As soon as my brother regains his memories, I'm outta here." Ivy spat. Tesla looked down at her with a look that was full of worry for her safety.

When they got to the palace, Ivy folded her arms and let out a groan. "Let's get this over with." She stated, as they entered. Nnoitra was waiting for them, and he had a frightening smirk on his face. Ivy just looked at him, but a slight blush tinted her pale cheeks. Damn, she hit the jackpot.

"Hello Master Nnoitra, I'm Ivy Del Bosque." The fox said, bowing. "Heh, seems like ya know ya place, my dear." He chuckled. Walking over to her, he grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in his eye. His scent filled her nostrils, a mixture of pine and earth. It was intoxicating, and caused her brain to start running at mach three. "Those eyes of yours. They burn with determination, cunning and loyalty. I can somewhat respect that, pet. Ya still below Tesla though, understand?" Nnoitra spoke. "Yeah... If that's what you think about my strength and whatnot." Ivy said, boldly. Nnoitra took this as a challenge, and ordered them both into a large training room.

"This is gonna be interestin' to see, girl. Go ahead, let me see." Ivy's master spoke. She drew her Zanpakuto, and looked at Tesla. "Don't blame me if it gets outta hand." Ivy said. Tesla swiped his sword at Ivy, causing her to block. She sonidoed behind him and sliced his back open. He stumbled back, as blood seeped through his uniform. Nnoitra's eye widened, as he noticed how cunning this fox really was. "Tesla. Go and get healed. You," He pointed to Ivy, "come with me." The Espada added.

Nnoitra took her to a room that looked like some sort of lounge. "Sit." He ordered like she was a dog. Ivy sighed and did as she was told. "Now then, I don't like the fact ya beat Tesla. However, ya strength is enough for me to put up with with ya." Nnoitra said. He had his right foot on his left knee as he was sitting. He kept his gaze upon Ivy, feeling a bit weird inside. _She's not bad lookin', and the bitch can hold her own. I don't wanna lead her on, but fuck, I want her._ Nnoitra thought. 

A couple of months passed, Tesla had warmed up to Ivy and vice versa. Nnoitra had Ivy sleep in his room, due to his possessive attitude. "Ivy! Get in here, will ya?" Nnoitra called, causing his Fracción to heed his demand.

When she entered, Nnoitra closed the door and locked it. Ivy leaned against the wall closest to the ensuite bathroom. Nnoitra smirked, and strode over to her, capturing her lips with his own. Ivy wrapped her arms around his neck, as he forced his tongue into her mouth. A trail of saliva still connected them when Nnoitra pulled away. "Ya not allowed to leave my side." He whispered, trailing kisses down her neck before biting her soft spot. Ivy let out a mewl of pleasure causing Nnoitra to smirk. "Ya mine, understand my pet?" He said, as he tore open her shirt. Ivy was self conscious of her breast size, which caused her to cover up. Nnoitra, hushed her and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Don't cover up, pet. Ya beautiful." Ivy slowly took her arms away. "For people without hearts... Ah! Fuck!" Nnoitra moaned, as Ivy had took his cock out and started sucking it. Nnoitra held her head as she angrily took him into her mouth. Licking the underside, Nnoitra let out a growl of pleasure when she licked his glans. 

"Fuck, pet. I'm gonna flood ya mouth in a sec." He moaned. Holding her head, he began to face fuck her making her gag. "Dont you dare pass out." He ordered. Nnoitra was around thirteen inches, so his cock easily went down her throat. "GAH!" The Espada yelled, as he came in her mouth. He pulled out, as he saw her mouth overflowing with his seed. "Savour it, then swallow. Ya doing good, my pet. Now... Show me that wet cunt of yours." He smirked. After swallowing his cum, Ivy stood back up and removed her skirt and panties. Laying on their shared bed, she spread her legs for him. 

Nnoitra licked his lips, as his lover spread her cunt for him. "What a gorgeous sight. This is ya first time, right pet?" Nnoitra asked. Ivy nodded as she blushed, turning her head away in embarrassment. Nnoitra walked over to her, and kissed her deeply. "Good, because I want my first time with ya, as well. You're the only one I'll show this side of me, to. Dont forget that, my little vixen. My Ivy Vine." He stroked her right cheek with the backs of his long fingers, a rare gentle look in his eye. "Tell me if it's too much, ok?" He soothed. Ivy nodded. 

Nnoitra gently eased himself inside her. Ivy felt like she was being torn in two, as she felt her hymen break. Tears rolled down her cheeks and Nnoitra noticed. "Hush, my pet. It's ok. I won't move until you're ready." He gently said. A slight trickle of blood escaped her pussy, and she held Nnoitra close. He nuzzled her, to tell her it was ok. The pain slightly ebbed away, so Ivy nodded to tell him he could move. Nnoitra moved at a gentle pace, moaning softly. "Damn. Ya so tight, my Ivy Vine." He breathed, as he kissed her. "Please, Master. You-you can move faster if you wish. It doesn't hurt as much now." Ivy moaned. Nnoitra smiled the only smile he would share with her. Picking up the pace, the sound of moans and skin against skin filled the room.

"Shit. It feels so good. Do ya feel good, pet?" The Espada asked through moans of pleasure. "Yes. It feels amazing. I... I think, even though we're Arrancar, I feel something strange. It's called love I believe." Ivy moaned. "I... I fuck, so good. Ya clamping down and I don't think I can hold on much longer. But yes, I believe that's what humans call it. Kiss me and cum with me." Nnoitra whispered in her ear. A rough kiss was shared, as their moans got louder. Ivy screamed in pleasure as her high ripped through her, taking her to cloud nine.

Nnoitra pulled out and noticed the blood. "Shit. I'm sorry pet, I didn't mean to make ya bleed." He said, pulling her close. Ivy nuzzled into him, and smiled. "It's ok. It was my first time after all." She said, looking up at him with her scarlet hues. It didn't take her long before she fell asleep in his gentle embrace. "My vixen. I'll always protect ya. Don't worry, my dear." He spoke as he stroked her soft hair.


End file.
